1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to decking and, more specifically, to decking panels capable of spanning extended lengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, metal decking has been used to provide roofing and flooring for many structures such as airports, universities and hospitals. Metal decking is lightweight and strong. The industry keeps placing greater demands on the decking manufacturers in an effort to create longer spanning and stronger decking. Of course, extremely long spans can be created through structured steel members such as steel beams and steel trusses, etc. However, these components are relatively expensive to manufacture and are heavy when compared to metal decking, which can either be made from rolled sheet metal as individual panels interconnected with each other or a contiguous corrugated metal sheet, and have little aesthetic and/or little sound-absorbing value.
Metal decking panels were generally limited to depths of 7½ to 8 inches. This was due to rolling capabilities of the mills used to form the decking panels. In this size, generally, the spanning lengths of the decking panels could not extend greater than 32 feet. Subsequently, a long-span decking panel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,098, was invented which solved many of the problems of the prior art decking panels when extending greater lengths. Essentially, the long-span decking panel includes a top hat attached to a bottom hat section forming a panel cell. Adjacent panel cells interlock together utilizing a hook and tab arrangement. Each of the cells typically has a maximum depth of 7½ to 8 inches. This results in a beam-like structure having a maximum depth of between 15 and 16 inches. A panel made in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,098 and made of 14-gauge steel could cover a distance up to 60 feet. Such metal decking has been sold under the trademark SUPER WIDECK® by the assignee of the present application.
Although the SUPER WIDECK® panels have resulted in longer spans, the need has increased for even longer spans between support structures. Although, in theory, the depths of the top hats and bottom hats of the SUPER WIDECK® panels could be increased, there would be substantial tooling costs involved. Further, new types of rolling mills and a new type of rolling mill technology would be needed to form such deep deck profiles. These added costs would make the decking panel costs prohibitively expensive.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to create an inexpensive decking having depths greater than 16 inches.